Modern digital telecommunication systems are operating at ever-increasing data rates to accommodate society's growing demands for information exchange. However, increasing the data rates, while at the same time accommodating the fixed bandwidths allocated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), requires increasingly sophisticated signal processing techniques. Since low cost, small size and low power consumption are portent in the hardware implementations of such communication systems, custom integrated circuit solutions are important to achieving these goals.
Next generation digital television systems, such as cable transported television (CATV) and high-definition television (HDTV) rely on telecommunication transceivers to deliver data at rates in excess of 30 megabits per second (30 Mb/s). The ATSC A/53 Digital Television Standard, was developed by the “Digital HDTV Alliance” of U.S. television vendors, and has been accepted as the standard for terrestrial transmission of SDTV and HDTV signals in the United States. The ATSC A/53 standard is based on an 8-level vestigal sideband (8-VSB) modulation format with a nominal payload data rate of 19.4 Mbps in a 6 MHz channel. A high data rate mode, for use in a cable television environment, is also specified by the standard. This particular mode, defined in Annex D to the ITU-T J.83 specification, utilizes a 16-VSB modulation format to provide a data rate of 38.8 Mbps in a 6 MHz channel.
Transmission modes defined in ITU-T J.83 Annex A/C are used primarily outside the United States for digital cable television transmission. The transmission modes supported by this specification have been adopted in Europe as the Digital Video Broadcast for Cable (DVB-C) standard, and further adopted by the Digital Audio-Video Council (DAVIC) with extensions to support 256-QAM modulation formats.
Beyond these divergent requirements, the ITU-T J.83 Annex B standards define the dominant methodology for digital television delivery over CATV networks in the United States. It has been adopted as the physical layer standard by various organizations including the SCTE DVS-031, MCNS-DOCSIS and the IEEE 802.14 committee.
Given the implementation of multiple modulation techniques in the various adopted standards, there exists a need for a television receiver system capable of receiving and demodulating television signal information content that has been modulated and transmitted in accordance with a variety of modulation formats. In particular, such a system should be able to accommodate receipt and demodulation of at least 8 and 16-VSB modulated signals in order to support US HDTV applications, as well as 64 and 256-QAM modulated signals, for European and potential US CATV implementations.